Letters to a Slytherin
by TreesMusicSun21
Summary: Draco decides to answer letters. Send them in! Rated T because some of you have a bone to pick.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there. This is Draco Malfoy. To increase my popularity at Hogwarts, I have decided to let people write letters to me. Send whatever you want, I don't care.

Draco Malfoy

P.S- If it's about how 'awesome' or 'heroic' Potter is, I'm throwing it in the common room fire.

**A/N: My first letters to fic, and since HP's ending, *sniff* I decided to do Draco. It'll be set in book six, so ask anything from the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone to Half-Blood Prince. Be a character or crazed fan, just send them in!**


	2. Hermione Jean Granger 1

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Did it hurt when I punched you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

To the Mudblood Granger:

No, it didn't hurt, and even if it did, I will never admit it to anyone, never mind you. And don't even think about doing it again. I hope you count yourself lucky that I actually read this, even when your Mudblood hands tainted it.

Malfoy.

**A/N: First letter is up! This is actually a really good one, considering I cracked up. Sorry if I'm ever mean, but I want it in character, and Draco's mean. Send in letters!**


	3. xXGredForgeXx 1

_Hey Ferret boy,_

_If you could switch places with anyone who would it be and why?_

_From xXGred-ForgeXx_

Dear xXGred-ForgeXx

First, how did you know I was once a ferret? If you follow me around, please stop. To answer your question, I would like to switch places with my father for many reasons: first, I wouldn't have to go to school and more, and two, to get some more respect in life. Hope that answered your question.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: This one was really fun to write. Just so you know, you can write Draco as many times as you want. **


	4. Ron Weasley 1

_Dear Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret,_

_Did you enjoy being a ferret? If you did, I'd be more than happy to change you into one again!_

_Ron Weasley_

_P.S I wouldn't be changing you back._

Dear Weasley,

I did NOT enjoy being a ferret. I would appreciate it if you DID NOT CHANGE ME INTO ONE AGAIN. I wouldn't trust you pointing a wand in my direction, ever since our second year when you burped slugs. Not so witty now, huh Weasel?

-Malfoy.

**A/N: You guys ROCK at sending letters. Thanks a lot!**


	5. Amanda 1

DRACO! It's you. Hi! :D

_Why are you so mean? Did everybody on Earth piss you off in a past life or something? Or are you just naturally a terrible person? I hope not. You're so cute. If you were nice I think I would like you more._

_~Amanda _

Dear Amanda,

I guess I'm so mean because I get no respect. But what are you trying to be, my therapist? As for a past life, I have no idea. Ask a Divination teacher or something. As for your comment, yes, I am pretty cute. Unfortunately for you, I will never be nice. By the way, do you go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you around.

-Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Thanks for sending in a letter. Pretty good for a lack of HP knowledge, but I have taught you well.**


	6. Pansy 1

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Yours forever, Pansy Parkinson._

Dear Pansy,

No, for the hundredth time. First of all, you're creepy, two, we're only sixteen, and three, I don't fancy you. Now can you please get a life and get over me? Find some Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, like Potter.

Yours NOT forever, Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: That's MY secret, I love you for sending this in. Great letter. **


	7. Sally Rosebent 1

_Dear my attractive man from Slytherin,_

_Hey, I'm in my 7__th__ year and I am, according to many boys, hot. I'm in Ravenclaw. Anyways, do you want to go out? :D_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_With love- Sally Rosebent._

Dear Sally,

You're the second person to admit that they like me, but I don't mind. Even though I would like to date someone in my own house, you seem…nice enough. Next Hogsmeade trip, maybe?

-Draco.

**A/N: First time I ever made date over letters. XD. Write back!**


	8. Firenze 1

Dear our great leader Draco Malfoy,

I have just received a message from one Luna Lovegood saying that she has just got a few new pieces of diapers for you. Also, she is wondering about when are you enrolling in Pigfarts. Oh, this must be the emotion you humans call 'questioning'!

Firenze, the centaur.

PS. My lovely Umbridge wants to send you the emotion called 'thanks' to you for the wonderful rocks!

Dear Firenze,

Tell Luna to send the diapers to my house, in my bedroom, okay? And tell her yes, I am, and I will send her an enrollment form. Thank you for keeping me informed.

Your great leader, Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I was waiting for someone to include AVPS! XD thanks a lot, ****WobblyJelly. **


	9. Sally 2

Dear you

Well I was originally placed in that house but my dad got all mad and stuff (he's powerfull and all one of the major donators for Hogwarts) and demanded I be in Ravenclaw. It sucks here. Grrrr.

Oh well...

Sally Rosebent

Dear Sally,

Oh, my dad's just the same. It's allright. Slytherins are awesome, right?

-Draco.

**A/N: Thanks for writing back! You can totally do a Puck one, that'll be really funny XD. A lot of people do these letters things, but I haven't heard of a Puck one. Tell me if you do it.**


	10. Pansy 2

_Dear Draco babykinsewinsewins_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IM CRAZY! I mean sure I watch you sleep and stuff but whhhhhyyyyy I love you!_

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Ps I have a teddy bear named after you_

Dear Pansy,

YOU WATCH ME SLEEP? That just proves it. A TEDDY BEAR? What, so you can cuddle it and romantic crap like that? Please stop watching me sleep. And plain Draco is fine.

-Just Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: XDDD. You guys are totally awesome. Btw, does anyone here watch AVPM/S or listen to Wrock?**


	11. BBQ Grill 1

Dear Customer 123456

Would you like bbq sauce with your meal

from. Hogsmead bbq grill

Dear Hogsmead bbq grill,

Yes, send to my dorm room, but be careful around my housemates. They'll probably eat it.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Haha, random prank letters are fun to do. XD**


	12. Stalker 1

_To Draco,_

_I know what you did last summer._

_From, random stalker person._

Random stalker person,

W-w-what? You, you know? Stop stalking me! Wait until my father hears about this!

-Draco

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I love letters like this.**


	13. xXGredForgeXx 2

_Hey Ferret boy,_

_Hey nice to speak with you again. Did you miss me? Of course you did! Now here is my second question. What is your biggest fear? Everyone has their own flaws what is yours?_

_The Hufflepuff, xXGred-ForgeXx_

XXGred-ForgeXx,

Oh yeah, I _totally _missed you. My biggest fear is being made a fool out of, which is why I don't like being called 'ferret boy.' Happy now, Hufflepuff? Don't you DARE tell anyone, or things will be very unpleasent for you.

-Draco

**A/N: Thanks for writing back!**


	14. Torchwood Boy 1

Hey Draco. If you had to choose between Hermione and Luna and you had to date one and kill the other who would it be and why?

Torchwood Boy

Dear Torchwood Boy,

You give me a choice between Loony and Granger? If I did have to pick, I would date Loony and kill Granger because I would never be caught dead dating a Mudblood. Happy?

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Really good question.**


	15. Ron Weasley 2

_Dear malfoy,_

_What was with that drawing you showed me of yours and Hermione's wedding?Just to let you know she would never even date you let alone marry you._

_From Ron_

Dear Ron,

You're just jealous Weasley. I'm a older, maturerer man who draw and use the potty and everything. How do you know that? I heard you failed Divination and Granger would never tell you this.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: XD. For those who are confused about the AVPM refrences, go to YouTube, search 'A Very Potter Musical', and watch it.**


	16. Snape 1

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Get around to killing Dumbledore already, you dunce! Let me do it if you're too cowardly!_

_~Severus Snape_

_P.S. the Dark Lord says hi and that Nagini wants to eat you._

Snape,

I'm getting around to it. Don't worry, I will kill Dumbledore! Tell Nagini that she will never eat me, and tell the Dark Lord I am worthy.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I had to laugh at this one.**


	17. Ravenclaw Girl 1

Malfoy,

I heard you like Quidditch. What's your favorite team? And why?

Why do you call Muggle-borns 'Mudbloods'? Some are way smarter and better then you. *Cough*Hermione*Cough*.

And lastly, if you father died in the battle, would you slowly change your perspective on Muggle-borns? Some are quite nice people.

- XxRavenclaw-GirlxX

Dear XxRavenclaw-GirlxX,

I do like Quidditch. My favorite team (besides the Slytherin house team) would have to be Puddlemere United, because they have good players.

I call Muggle-borns 'Mudbloods' because Muggle blood is a disgrace to the Wizarding community, and should not be allowed at Hogwarts. Granger's the only Mudblood that thinks she's better than me.

If my father died in battle, I'm not sure if I would change my perspective on Mudbloods. I would like to continue on my father, but also be independent. I'm taking a guess, but I guess you're asking this is because you're a Mudblood.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: This one was weird for me to write because Draco and I have wayyy different opinions on Muggle-borns, Thanks for the question, though. **


	18. Astoria 1

_Dear Draco,___

_Hey Draco,_

_Guess that will do. You probably never heard of me, but I'm Astoria Greengrass and my sister is Daphne; I'm a fourth year__. I, uh, want to know if you__ You want to go to Hogsmeade with me?_

_Love ___

_From,_

_Astoria_

Dear Astoria,

I've heard of your sister before. She's okay. As for the Hogsmeade trip, sure, why not?

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I hope I did all right with the scratches. The underlines indicate being crossed out, because Strikethrough isn't working on my computer. This one I had to upload three times because it wouldn't show up. *sigh***


	19. Big D 1

_Malfoy ya little sh**,_

_I love Zefron the most and DON'T you forget it!_

_From, Big D_

_P.S.-Where did the Scarf sort you? I've, um, always wondered... No reason of course!_

Dear Big D,

Sure you like Zefron the most. If you were wondering, that was sarcasm in a letter. Why should I tell you where the Scarf sorted me? Weirdo. Then again, I've been dealing with a lot of weirdoes lately. By the way, I'm not a litte s**t.

-Draco Malfoy.


	20. Torchwood Boy 2

_Dear Malfoy..._

_Why did you fail to defeat Potter in the Room of Requirement in the Battle Of Hogwarts? Are you such a coward, no wonder Lucius is dissapointed with you!_

_From Torchwood Boy_

_Aka Albus Dumbledore from the grave!_

Dear Torchwood Boy,

Y-you're D-dumbledore? But, you died! That's not normal! Go back to your grave, that's a good ghost. I failed to defeat Potter because I knew the Dark Lord would want to kill Potter himself. I'm not a coward, I had the courage to face you!

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Yeah, but you were too cowardly to kill Dumbledore. XD**


	21. Astoria 2

_To: Draco Malfoy_

_Slytherin Dungeon, Boys' Dormitory_

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I just wanted to let you know that while you may be margainally attractive,_

_your personality some-what detarcts from this. You may be rich, handsome, and_

_be a "match to die for," but I'm certain that should we ever speak, then you'd_

_have met your match..._

Sincerely, Astoria Greengrass

Dear Astoria,

Oh yeah? Care to prove it?

-Draco Malfoy.


	22. Rumbleroar 1

_Dear. Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_I have looked over your enrollment papers and figured you would be an excellent pupil at Pigfarts. Now, would you like a ride on my back?_

_Love. RUMBLEROAR!_

Dear Rumbleroar,

I got into Pigfarts? Pigfarts, Pigfarts here I come! I would love a ride on your back!

-Draco Malfoy.


	23. Makena 1

Dear Draco the perfect 10!,

I am you're biggest fan! I always root you on during Quiditch matches (Potter will go down next time!)

Just one quick question:

Why you always rolling around on the floor? As cool as it looks it looks strange to average, unsophisticated people. I should warn you though, next time you're gonna roll check the floor, owls and Mrs. Norris are constantly taking a dump where ever they please.

Sincerely, Makena

ps. Would you mind drawing me a picture? They're actually quite good! Or maybe we can roll together some time? 

Dear Makena,

Yes, Slytherin will win the Qudditch Cup, especially with me on the team! Who cares that Potter is now Captain? I'm always rolling aound because it makes me look cooler. Wait, Mrs. Norris does WHAT? I thought Filch gave her a litter box! Yeah, I'm going to get my robes professionally cleaned from now on. Sure, I'll be happy to draw a picture. Just tell me what you want.

-Draco Malfoy._  
><em>


	24. Ginny 1

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Harry (the dunce) just broke up with me because of some self righteous, save the world, be a hero complex issue. I need to make him jeaulous and I'm sure you would love to piss the golden trio off. What do you say? Wanna date me?_

_sincerely, with all my hate,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Dear Ginny,

Even though you ARE a Weasley, therefore, a blood-traitor, you ARE pure-blood, and I would LOVE to piss off the Golden Trio. BUT JUST THIS ONCE. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE.

-Draco Malfoy


	25. Harry Potter 1

_Hey Malfoy,_

_Still wearing diapers? Well I'm not! why? Cuz were totally awesome! (yeah That part was Ron singing in there too)_

_From, TheSuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot_

_Harry Potter!_

_Ps were doing a reprise of Not Alone later, Ginny's making us ask if you wanna come and jump in there with us_

Dear Potter,

You are not supermegafoxyawesomehot, not matter how many times you say you're 'totally awesome'. And yes, I still wear diapers because all respectable wizards do. I'll see you later for singing!

-Draco Malfoy.


	26. Randomer 1

_Dear Draco,_

_How's your potty training going?_

_- Randomer_

Dear Randomer,

I have finally mastered the use of the potty, just so you know. Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?

-Draco Malfoy, the boy who mastered the potty.


	27. Pampers

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_CONGRADULATIONS ON YOUR LITTLE BUNDLE OF JOY!_

_You have won our contest to get free diapers for a year!_

_Please send us your contact information and the size of your child (We have small, smaller, and swaddler sized for little d's)_

_Thank you for entering our contest, your diapers will arrive within the next 5-7 working days._

_Sincerly,_

_Pampers Diaper Company_

Dear Pampers,

My, ahem, child would fit a swaddler size. Just send them to Hogwarts School, Slytherin common room.

-Draco Malfoy.


	28. Torchwood Boy 3

_Dear Draco._

_As I see that your family switched sides against Voldermort in the end, may I ask which of your pathetic cowardice parents decided this?_

_Maybe you should send them the pampers instead!_

_From Torchwood Boy_

_Aka Albus Dumbledore_

Dear Torchwood Boy, or Dumbledore,

None of my parents are cowards! We decided that backing the Dark Lord was not the best choice anymore. If you call my parents or me a coward agaian, I'll tell my father.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't gotten to your letter yet, they're all piled up in my library. And, I'm also a procrastinator. XD**


	29. Forge and Gred 1

_Dear Ferret Boy-_

_Just so you know, we don't actually think that all Slytherins are the face of evil, because honestly, that would make 1/4 of all witches and wizards evil, and that's just not happening. However, we do believe that you, your mother, your aunt, your father, and Voldemort (yeah, we said his name, b****) are all the most evil of evils, and a bunch of cowards, amongst other things._

_Which brings us to our question for you-_

_If you were not in Slytherin, what house do you think you would be in, providing that you didn't drop out of Hogwarts and/or your father didn't kill you? And don't you dare say that you would always be in Slytherin, blah blah blah, just so you know we are at Hogwarts in Gryffindor and we've heard you go on about that. It's just stupid._

_Dumbledore's Army forever!_

_From-_

_Forge and Gred Weasley_

Dear Forge and Gred,

DID YOU NOT READ THAT I HATE BEING CALLED FERRET BOY? It's getting really old. While me, my mother, my aunt, my father, and the Dark Lord are all evil, we are not coward. If I weren't in Slytherin, I wouldn't exist, but if I did, I wouldn't be in Hufflepuff, because that's the worst house. Ravenclaws are all smart- *sses, and uptight, and you Gryffindorsare all trying to be 'heroes', but you're all gits. So, if I HAD to choose, I would pick Gryffindor, it's the least losery house. But still, Slytherin forever!

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I apologize for Draco's comment about the houses. It was Draco talking! Although, I pretty much insulted myself, because I'm in Ravenclaw, my sister in Hufflepuff, and at least three of my friends in Gryffindor. XD**


	30. Ginny 2

_Dear Draco,_

_I won't tell anyone, but you do realize that dating usually involves going out in public, and the jealous part is only going to happen if we tell someone who will definitely tell the golden trio. You do realize that right?_

_Also since we're dating, would you like me to call you Drakie-poo?_

_Sincerely still hating you,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_p.s. we are never going to kiss, got it?_

Dear Ginny,

Yeah, you're right about that… You cannot call me Drakie-poo. That would kill me.

-Draco Malfoy

p.s- I got it. I would NEVER, in a MILLION YEARS, kiss you.


	31. Harry and Ron 1

_dear draco, _

_do u remember going into a dark alley with hermione lately? If no, ask her if shes had an ultrasound lately. _

_Lodsa luv, harry and ron._

Dear Harry and Ron,

That was not me. Someone took some of my hairs and made Polyjuice potion. Get your facts straight before you accuse something, you gits.

-Draco Malfoy


	32. Hermione 2

_Dear foul loathsome evil little cockroach,_

_Ron told me you showed him a drawing of our 'wedding' why would you ever get the slightest idea that I would marry you in the future, you tormented me ever since you met me, I will never marry you. Oh and I don't believe that you have no alternative motives, I bet you don't even care about saving Harry potter, all you want is me... And a rocket ship but that's beside the point. Get it through your thick skull that you and I can never happen._

_Sincerely Hermione._

_Ps. stop stalking me._

Dear Hermione,

Never in my life have I stalked you. And you just wait, that crayon drawing will come true.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Love the 'foul, loathsome, evil little coachroach' part in the 'dear.' XD**


	33. Pansy 3

_Dear manyflywewethaly_

_Is that name better, dracokins?_

_I will never stop wacthing you sleep! Oh when I get a new one (cuz Sally Rosebent broke mine beucase she yelled at me for being a stalker she said go spy on potter or something like 80% of the girls do), God I want ur hair to make up for it._

_From yours always, panys parkersion_

Pansy,

You cannot have my hair. And just Draco is fine.

Stop stalking me,

Draco Malfoy.


	34. Sally 3

_Hey!_

_Hey I'm asking if you want to play a game of Muggle paint ball or laser tag my aunt and uncle just opened one of those places in Hogsmeade. It's very fun for a Muggle sport!_

_From sally._

Dear Sally,

Sounds fun.

-Draco Malfoy.


	35. Torchwood Boy 4

_Hey Malfoy,_

_As my spirit walked through the halls of the school today I heard a rather lot of interesting things about you, are any of them true. You are pretending to date Ginny Weasley. You're going to give Pansy Parkinson your hair. You were playing Muggle paintball and you were useless at it. Oh and your mothers a slut (Though I suspected this one would be true)._

_Apart from the last, which is a fact, are anymore true_

_All my Hatred Torchwood Boy_

_Aka Albus Dumbledore._

Dear Torchwood Boy,

Only two are true. You figure out the rest! Haha, and my mother isn't a slut, thank you very much!

-Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been busy reading and writing my other two stories, but no more slacking off!**


	36. Anonymus

_Dear Feritboy, _

_Why are you so rubbish?_

_Anonymous_

Dear anonymous,

I am not rubbish!

-Draco Malfoy.


	37. Astoria 3

_Draco M,_

_When and where would you like me to prove it?_

_Cordially, Astoria Greengrass_

Astoria,

Whenever and wherever's fine with me. The Great Hall tomorrow?

-Your adversary, Draco


	38. Ginny 3

_Dear Draco,_

_It would kill you if I call you Drakie-poo? Really? Like drop-dead, quit_

_breathing, corpse dead?_

_I might have to try that sometime._

_Hoping that it will work and you will die_

_Ginny_

Ginny,

I don't know if I will die, but on the off chance I do, don't.

-Draco Malfoy

**A/N: XD. I would love to see that happen.**


	39. Gred and Forge

_Dear Ferret Boy,_

_How about never? Is never good for you? I 'accidentally' told Mr. Lovegood to put an article about your biggest fear in The Quibbler! What an honor right?_

_xXGred-ForgeXx_

Dear xXGred-ForgeXx,

Thank you for telling me that, I will confiscate all the publications of the Quibbler.

-Draco Malfoy

A/N: Luna won't like that, Draco. XD 


	40. Makena 2

_Hey Draco,_

_Well I have thought long and hard about what you should draw and I have finally decided!_

_Could you draw me on a rocket ship going to Pigfarts?_

_I'm going there next year and can't wait :) Going to school at Hogwarts is nice but it can't compare to Pigfarts on Mars! I'm so excited to meet Professor Mcgonagill, and Slitherous Snake, and ride on Rumbleroar's back! Can you believe he's a lion who can talk!_

_Any way I've heard from a certain source *cough* Pansy *cough* Parkinson *cough* Stalker *cough* *cough* that you were going to Pigfarts as well. If this is true feel free to add your self onto the picture._

_Waiting for the technology to be built,_

_Makena_

_ps. If you are really going to Pigfarts next year that are you most excited for and what will you miss most about Earth?_

Dear Makena,

Just tell me where to send the picture when I'm done. Pansy is a stalker, but I'm glad she told you that. I am going to Pigfarts, and the stupid scientists are taking their time with the technology. *sigh*. I will be excited to see all the new wonders of Mars, and I will miss the oxygen on Earth. Cause, you know, there's no atmosphere on Mars.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Curse you word for not knowing what Pigfarts is! **


	41. Maham 1

_Dear Draco, _

_Pansy told me your eyes are like little pieces of the rainy, stormy sky. Any truth to that? I've never seen you up close. Just want to know...DID IT HURT WHEN PIECES OF THE SKY GOT STUCK IN YOUR EYE? _

_Love from Maham. :)_

Maham,

I guess my eyes are part of the stormy sky. And you must be dumb if you think pieces of the sky are in my eyes. Thanks for the letter, nonetheless.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Even though Draco might not've liked your letter; I laughed when I read it. Thanks for writing!**


	42. Admirer

_Dear sexy slyrthin _

_Will you go out with me? I'm transferring from beabxutons soon. _

_From your secret admirer p.s. why is your dad such a git?_

Dear admirer,

My father is not a git. This really isn't helping your chance.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Draco Malfoy, the heart-breaker. Who knew?**


	43. Albus

_Ferret Face,_

_Your not Gay right... I caught you winking at my portrait at the great hall. Well...if you ate i'm interessted._

_All my Love Torchwood Boy_

_Aka Albus Dumbledore._

Albus,

I am not gay. Why would I wink at your portrait?

-Draco Malfoy


	44. Arthur

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_My name is Arthur Kirkland, perhaps you have heard of me? Either way I am writing to ask you kindly to not choose to use your magic for evil, seeing as you are just a student at Hogwarts still I am hoping I have gotten to you in time. I am attempting to stop the spread of evil around Britain, so remind your family and friends that magic should only be used for pleasant things, unicorns and such._

Dear Arthur,

Unicorns? HAHA. Why the hell would I care about unicorns? And why do you care if I use my magic for evil? Who do you think you are?

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: XD. Thanks for sending in a letter and for reading The Problem Country.**


	45. Astoria

Draco,

Way to be an 'adversary.' I hardly think pushing me into a corner to snog me counts as proving anything...except that you have a wish to be hexed into tomorrow. Although, I could use some 'practice' with said hexes if you'd like to meet me at the Room of Requirement, tomorrow around 6:00?

Yours Sincerely, Astoria

Astoria,

Well, if you really insist, meet you there. And don't feel bad if I hex you so hard, you'll be crying.

-Draco Malfoy.


	46. Bobbie

Dracowins

You still have failed to wright me back D: I have a question for you. Are you frrom tennasee (sp?) Cuz your the only 10 I see ;) and did I hurt when you fell from the sky? Ohh if you where a booger I'd pick you first and guess what your eyes are as blue as my toilte water at home.

Bobbie

Bobbie,

Where did you get all those pick-up lines? 'Cause they're really cheesy and will not work on me.

-Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: The last letter wouldn't load up. Sorry. I tried like 10 times.**


	47. Ginny

Dear Draco,

tell me, are you really that stupid or do you just act that was?

because telling me not to do something, is not going to work.

wondering,

Ginny

Ginny,

I am not stupid. I was mearly taking precautions.

-Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Draco.**


	48. Harry

_Draco you little ****!_

_You're going out with Ginny Weasley. GINNY. SODDING. WEASLEY. What, is this a_

_revenge plan to get back at me just because I'm so supermegafoxyawesomehot?_

_Ran out of ideas to beat Harry freaking Potter so you chose to go out with my_

_EX-GIRLFRIEND?_

_Trust me, Malfoy, you will pay for this._

_Wishing that you would go die in a hole,_

_Harry Potter._

Dear Potter,

Oh, have I struck a nerve? You don't want me going out with your little ex? Too late! Now that I know that this puts your knickers in a twist, I'm going to torture you. YOU go die in a hole.

-Draco Malfoy.


	49. Torchwood Boy

_Dear Malfoy,_

_As my spirit walked through the halls today I heard some other interesting facts._

_Your hair isn't real. You have a crush on Professor Mcgonagall. You attempted to drop kick Professor Flitwick out of the window. And Ginny Weasley wants to call you Drakie Poo! She said you would drop dead. Which I wouldn't have minded if I didn't have to put up with you for all of eternity..._

_Oh also I have been told to call you Ferret Boy and that you are visiting Pig Farts. Bring me back some chocolate please._

_From Torchwood Boy_

_Aka Albus Dumbledore._

Dear Dumbledore,

MY HAIR IS REAL. I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MCGGONAGALL. I did threaten to drop-kick Flitwick out of a window. Weasley does want to call me Drakie-poo, but I told her not to. If you do have to put up with me for all eternity, you'll soon regret it. Why would I bring you chocolate?

-Draco Malfoy


	50. Daphne

_Draco Malfoy,_

_You Sodding Prat!_

_Keep your tainted man-whore lips away from my little sister! Or I'll set your dearest, loveliest, stalkerish Pansy on you..._

_Truly, Daphne Greengrass, 'where the grass is always greener'_

Daphne,

I am not a man-whore. AND DON'T YOU DARE SET PANSY ON ME. By the way, tell your sister, if she really wanted to get even with me, she wouldn't tell her sister to send me a letter.

-Draco Malfoy.


	51. Hermione

_Malfoy,_

_R.o.R at 10:00?_

_-Hermione_

Hermione,

Gladly. You're going down.

-Draco Malfoy.


	52. Narcissa

_My dearest Dragon,_

_There is something I must tell you. Something I could never reveal in life, or the shame it would bring would be too much to bear. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you this sooner. On the day of the Hogwarts Battle, when The Dark Lord delivered the ultimatum to have Harry Potter face him, the boy-you-have-always-despised, came into the Forbidden Forest. It was a sight I shall never forget for as long as I live. He looked so young and lost, yet brave and determined at the same time. Some words were exchanged between the Dark Lord and the boy, I don't recall exactly what was said. And then the Dark Lord yelled out Avada Kedavra, and both Potter and the Dark Lord fell. I was shocked to say the least upon seeing them fall, together. After a moment, the Dark Lord rose! And upon seeing the "Chosen One's" supposedly lifeless body, He gestured to me and asked of me to see if the Potter boy was still alive. I obliged. And when I felt his neck, I felt a pulse! The feeling was indescribable, for he not only survived the Killing Curse once, but twice! But then I remembered that he had just came from the school and all I could think about was you. At that time I didn't even know if you were alive,let alone uninjured or safe. So I asked him, in barely over a whisper "Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" My head shielded his face from onlookers so he was able to respond. "Yes." In that one word, I felt a thousand different feelings all at once. Relief being the first and foremost. But I couldn't help but read into his one softly spoken word. He seemed happy to know that you were alive. At the time I hadn't known what had transpired in the Room of Requirement, but he seemed...happy knowing you were alive. Well after that, you know what happened. I still couldn't believe it when I heard you were declared the master of the Elder Wand, even if it was for a short time. I digress. What I have always wanted to know is if you ever felt anything more towards Potter other than hatred? Was there ever regret for him not having shook your hand in first year? Shame for attempting to have him expelled? Or for better or worse, a line drawn between hate and love? Could you have been harboring a secret longing for him for all those years?_

_Your loving mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. Team Edward or Team Jacob?_

Dear Mother,

I-is that true? Potter actually did that? True, there were times when I actually didn't hate Potter. Now that I know this, I almost regret being mean. But, don't tell him that. And why would I care about sparkly vampires and werewolves?

Hugs and butterfly kisses, your Draco.

**A/N: Awwww. **


	53. Pansy

_Dearest dracykins_

_My love, how are you? Me? I'm fine. I so happen to have an extra space suit and rocket lieing around for Pigfarts, I will give you them I you draw me a picture of our wedding on mars with Rumbleroar marrying us. If you refuse to do so I have Sally Rosebent captured (your only real freaind!), and I will tourture her and maybe oh kick of from life if you refuse to do so. Oh you would have made a beautiful pair if we wernt ment to be together she nice and rich and all also a pure blood sad to kill a pureblood mudbloods are differnt like hermonne_

_Yours for evs and evers_

_Pansy parkerson_

Pansy,

Murder? You've gone too far. I've checked you into St. Mungo's. Now, let the innocent go and back away.

-Draco.


	54. Ravenclaw Girl

_Ferret Face,_

_Yes I heard about the incident almost all of Hogwarts did and I'm pretty sure some have pictures for blackmail._

_How are Muggle-Borns a disgrace to the community?_

_What do you mean by independent,_

_Would carry on the family bussiness and change a few things or get good well paid job?_

_- XxRavenclaw-GirlxX_

_P.S: I am in fact a pureblood and some muggle-borns are my bestfriends._

_You probley wouldn't have heard of me because_

_A) I am in Dumbledore's Army_

_B) I Can here last year as an exchange student from Canada. The sorting toke place in Dumbledore's office._

XxRavenclaw-GirlxX,

I would carry on the family buisness, but change things. Happy, Canadian?

-Draco Malfoy

**A/N: No offence to Canadians. Except Justin Beiber.**


	55. Sally

_Dear draco_

_Haha I won at paint ball haha I paint balled you so hard hahaahahaha_

_Sally rosebent_

_Ps can you draw me a pictue and can you teach me how to use the potty? *winks* ;)_

Sally,

I will draw you a picture, but NOT teach you to use the potty. Yes, I got the wink.

-Draco Malfoy.


	56. Ron

_STUPID BLOODY SODDING ANNOYING FERRET-BOY,_

_How DARE you go out with my sister! You, Prince of sodding Slytherin, enemy of_

_Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, go out with my SISTER! ARGHHH! I'm so angry I can't_

_even write properly!_

_You will pay for this, ferret!_

_Ron Going-to-kick-your-**-soon Weasley_

Dear Weasley,

Oh, I'm so scared. Are you going tom make yourself puke slugs again? Nice try.

-Draco Malfoy


End file.
